


The Road To Our Downfall

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Chris is a werewolf, M/M, NOTE: this might have mistakes in it, Peter is a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a way it all starts and end with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road To Our Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, i have finally written something again, Yaaay!
> 
> Anyway, here is what is on my mind these days. 
> 
> (Because, why would I need to learn for my Victorian Literature mid-term when the only thing I can think about is highschool!Petopher?)

“Hale! Just pass the damn ball to Jones!” Chris yelled from his place as he watched the latest addition to their basketball team look around for a free player. “HALE!” Chris yelled again when he saw a member from the opposite team had noticed the confused boy. Even from his spot Chris could see the way Peter shuddered when he heard his name, he could smell the other’s boy arousal peaking through the mixture of sweat and adrenalin. _Interesting._ Finally, as if coming out of a trance, Hale spotted Jones and passed him the ball with a precise accuracy. Jones caught the ball and threw it forward, scoring the last three points their team needed to actually win. A moment later the buzzer went off, announcing the end of the game and the whole gym exploded with the happy screams of the audience. Chris watched as Jones got crowded by people, cheering him and patting him on the back. A few people had actually went to Hale too, congratulating him on his nice pass. Chris gritted his teeth and started walking through the crowd, trying to not push people too harshly. Or let his eyes flash. The last thing he needed to was to lose control in front of that many people. Finally reaching the doors, Chris was way too focused on trying to get out of the gymnasium he didn’t notice the pair of bright blue eyes that followed him.

*

After spending the last hour running around the woods, trying to calm himself down, Chris finally got back to the school. He headed towards the locker room, hoping the rest of the team had already left, leaving him some more time on his own. Even before he entered the room he could tell that that would not be the case.

Opening the door Chris was hit with the distinctive smell sweat, wolfsbane and _Hale_. Growling quietly he turned to leave the room, not wanting to deal with the hunter, when he heard something. Isolating the noise of the falling water Chris heard something he never thought he will.

“Chris...” The young werewolf’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t have heard that right. Hale was a hunter, his biggest enemy, he couldn’t possibly be jerking off thinking about him, could he? “Harder, Chris...” Peter murmured, making Chris shiver with desire. Now that he was focused on the boy he could easily distinguish the different smells coming off of him - wolfsbane and gun oil, always present, no matter how much cologne he wore, the chemicals in his shampoo and soap and…Arousal, desire, lust... Precome... _Fuck_.

Chris wondered about what to do. If someone else asked him, he would flatly deny that he had ever thought about Peter in that way. But there was something in the young hunter that made his skin crawl. Chris couldn’t deny that Peter was good looking. He was smart, kind towards others, and from all the conversations he overheard, Peter was funny too. If Chris were any normal teenager he would’ve definitely asked him out by now. But he’s not normal. And those dreams he had about Peter weren’t normal too.

Dreams in which he had Peter in front of him, on his knees, whispering obscene things in that voice that drives Chris insane, hands reaching for his belt… Dreams in which he shuts Peter’s mouth with his cock and the hunter hums around him with content. Dreams in which he gets to bury himself in Peter’s tight ass, gets to fill him with his cum, with his _knot_ . Shuddering, Chris realised that he was still holding the door open and turned around to leave the room when a loud whine reached his ears, followed by a quietly yelled “ _Chris_ ”. Cursing, Chris closed the door and walked towards the source of the noise, trying very hard to be soundless.

Approaching the showers, Chris pulled his shirt above his head and threw over his shoulder. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his sweats down, hissing quietly when the cool air hit the sensitive skin of his dick. Tugging it lightly, Chris entered the shower room.

There was no way he could miss the other boy. Hale was in the middle of the row, head rested against the wall. He was breathing heavily and Chris’ eyes flashed a bright golden when the smell of the other boy’s cum hit his senses. His dick hardened a bit more and he made another step, splashing some water around. The noise was enough to get the other boy’s attention and Peter turned around quickly, eyes wide and afraid.

“Christopher...” Peter whispered and Chris had to stop for a moment to make sure he doesn’t lose his control right there.

“Do you do this a lot, Hale? Do you spill yourself on your fingers with my name on your lips?” The wolf growled quietly as he reached Peter’s position.

“I… I...” Hale stuttered and it made Chris smirk.

“I think you do, Hale.” He whispered and slowly moved forwards, cornering Peter with his body. “I think you shove your slick fingers in your hole, imagining it’s my cock. I think you like to stretch your little pink hole, imagining how my knot will feel inside of you.” Peter whimpered and closed his eyes, head resting on the tiled wall. “Have you thought about it, Hale? Have you imagined my knot?”

“Yes,” Peter whispered, just loud enough for Chris to hear.

“You want to know what I’ve imagined?” Peter opened his eyes at the question and looked at the wolf, a surprised look on his face. “How will your mouth feel around my cock.” The wolf lifted his right hand slowly, cupping the other boy’s cheek. “You have fucking amazing lips, Hale.” He said and let his thumb trace Peter’s lower lip. The young hunter did not hesitate for a moment and he sucked it in. “Fuck, Hale, just like that.” Chris whined and pressed his body against the hunter’s, making Peter hum around his thumb. “I want you on your knees, Hale. I want you to get me nice and slick with your saliva. And when you do that, I want to fuck you right here.” Whining, Peter quickly dropped on his knees and reached for the wolf’s cock. Moving his hand up and down a few times Peter looked up and met Chris’ eyes. After a few long moments he nodded slightly and moved his head closer to the other boy’s body. Chris shivered when he felt Peter’s hot breath on his head, claws digging on the tiled wall. A second later Peter took the head in his mouth and sucked lightly. “Oh fuck.” Peter continued to slowly move his head forward, relaxing his throat around the thick member in his mouth. A few moments later his nose bumped against Chris’ skin and wolf cursed loudly. Giving himself a few seconds to get used with the length and width, Peter stayed still and lifted his eyes again. Chris had his head hung low, a hungry look in his eyes following Peter’s every move. Finally feeling the need for air the young hunter backed away a few inches, filling his lungs with air. When he felt as normal he started bobbing his head up and down faster and faster until a few minutes later he felt Chris’ claws dig at the back of his head. ”If you continue this I’ll be shooting down your throat in no time.” Peter hummed quietly and backed away from Chris, freeing the cock with a quiet pop.

“Now, now, we can’t have you do that. I was promised a fuck.” Peter said with a smug face and Chris shivered when he heard the hoarseness in Hale’s voice.

“Yes, you were… But we’re not doing this here.” Peter frown and quickly got up on his feet again.

“What? Then why would you start...” Peter did not get to finish his question as Chris captured his lips in a burning kiss.

“I can’t fuck you here because I want to make you scream, Peter.” Chris growled and buried his face in the hunter’s neck. “I want to hear you scream so loud you won’t be able to tell your own name afterwards.”

“Then where?” Peter asked and Chris smirked at the impatience in the other boy’s voice.

“Wait for me by my car in 10 minutes. I know just where to take you. But I warn you, Peter,” Chris suddenly said with a serious tone and Peter looked carefully at him; “I don’t do casual. If you choose to do this then you’re mine and mine alone. Only I get to fuck you, only I get to claim you. Is that clear?” Peter nodded curtly. “Good. I hope to see you in 10.” With a slight smile on his lips Peter kissed Chris’ cheek and quickly got out of the shower room. Squeezing the base of his dick, Chris shut his eyes tightly and cursed quietly, trying to get the picture in Peter on his knees out of his mind for at least 20 seconds but he was unsuccessful.

This complicated things. If they were to do this, and Chris was almost one hundred percent sure Peter was going to wait for him by his car, then they’d have to be extremely careful. If his father or Peter’s sister found out about them the two families would most certainly go to war. But he couldn’t keep away from Peter, not anymore. Not when he’d already heard the noises that Peter made when he was sucking cock, not when the heat he saw in Peter’s eyes made his skin burn with want. Not when the only thing on his mind right now was _Peter._

God, what did he got himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... In my head this doesn't end well because, well... When does it end well?  
> In my mind Gerard finds about them from the beginning but keeps quiet about everything. Then one day he, Kate and some other members from the Argent pack follow Chris and they ambush the teenagers, killing Peter. When Chris brings Peter's mutilated body to Talia she loses it and stabs him to death, thus sending the two families to war.
> 
> You, however, may be imagining them actually making it and being happy. And if you do that, well... Maybe you want to write a sequel part to this? In which case I'll love you for, like, all eternity.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story.
> 
> Love, Rayna.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Secrets that We Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963131) by [Sasswolf_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale)




End file.
